Boutique Me Off
"Boutique Me Off" is a fan episode. This marks the debut of Cheeseball, a mouse with very high standards. Plot Cheeseball has just finished tidying up her boutique shop when the door opens. Lammy (carrying Mr. Pickels) walks in and approaches Cheeseball on the register counter. Lammy appears to be having little confident in her looks and asks her for fashion advice. Of course, Cheeseball is happy to help her by showing off her catalog of fashion items. Meanwhile, the other customers, the Berry Sisters, also walk in, but unbeknownst to them, a mouse also runs in right before the door closes. After showing Lammy around, Cheeseball walks back to her counter only to see the runaway mouse behind it. Cheeseball almost screams, covering her mouth as she fears that her customers would be driven away by the non-anthropomorphic mouse's presence. Determined in keeping her shop clean and fancy, she tries catching the pest with her own hands, but of course, she fails as the mouse runs away successfully during her lunge. Sweet Berry sees this and is left confused, though thankfully she did not see the mouse as the counter blocks her view. Cheeseball realizes this and just laughs nervously as she dusts herself off. Sweet Berry just sighs in response and goes back to her shopping. Embarrassed, Cheeseball begins to plan something. The next scene shows Cheeseball's counter surrounded by traps, somehow not noticed by her customers. She also prepares one last trap, a classic cheese on mouse trap. She first contemplates about eating it, but she resists. Meanwhile, Lammy is still checking out some clothes while Mr. Pickels moves around by himself. The mouse spots him and begins to give chase. Mr. Pickels ends up back in Lammy's hands, but the mouse ends up biting her hand, causing her to scream and prompting Cheeseball to check. Meanwhile, Sour Berry is staring in awe at the spotlight item inside the large display case: a frilly blue dress. The mouse, which has run away from Lammy, passes by Sour Berry. Cheeseball, who is chasing it with a broom with nails stuck on it, accidentally bumps into her while passing by, sending Sour Berry into the display case and thus breaking it. Sour Berry can only scream in agony as most of her body is impaled by glass shards. Sweet Berry, who is trying out a hat, hears this. The mouse suddenly pops out underneath her hat. By the time she turns around to examine the situation, Cheeseball is in the middle of swinging her broom, resulting in her impaling Sweet Berry's head with nails. Cheeseball then proceeds to pull out her broom, taking out chunks of Sweet Berry's head and blood with it and thus making her disgusted. Despite all the noise, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are too busy trying out clothes in the dressing room. After trying out a vintage dress and a feathered hat, Lammy decides that these are what she needed and so she and Mr. Pickels walk out the dressing room, only for Lammy to gasp in shock at the mess left by Cheeseball. Cheeseball herself pops out from behind her counter, bruised and with random items (mostly from her own traps) stuck on her. Lammy asks if she is okay. Cheeseball just smiles while nodding. Even though she is still worried, Lammy places her money to complete her purchase before leaving. Cheeseball thanks her for shopping before beginning to search for the pest. After searching through some rubble, she finally discovers the crushed remains of the mouse. Considering this her victory, Cheeseball begins cleaning up. She then spots a mouse trap still with cheese on it near her counter. Forgetting it is still her own trap, Cheeseball grabs it and predictably gets her hand torn off. She screams as the iris closes in on her. Moral "You have to suffer in the name of fashion." Deaths *Sour Berry succumbs to her wounds after getting impaled by glass shards. *Sweet Berry's head is impaled by nails attached to Cheeseball's broom. *The stray mouse is crushed by rubble. Injuries *Lammy has her hand bitten by the mouse. (later bandaged) *Cheeseball is badly injured from her attempts in getting rid of the stray mouse. She later has her hand torn off by her own mouse trap. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 60% Destructions *Cheeseball's boutique shop ends up in ruins from her attempts in getting rid of the stray mouse. Trivia *Originally, a fan character would take Lammy's (and Mr. Pickels's) place. The writer realized the original plan during writing, but the story flow turns out to work better with the duo that the writer decided to not go with the older idea. *Froggy can be seen peeking through the shop's window from the outside in certain scenes. *The episode's title is a pun of "you tick(ed) me off". *Giggles and Petunia were originally planned for this episode before being replaced with the Berry Sisters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 119 Episodes